


Американская жара

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Manchester United as a comedy club, USA pre-season, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на заявку <a>Т2-08 First time, NC-17. Печеньку за инициатора!Люка. </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Американская жара

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Т2-08 First time, NC-17. Печеньку за инициатора!Люка. 

Предсезонный тур нужно было переименовывать в тур «как прожить без секса три недели и не умереть». Именно этим Люк объяснял то, что разговоры в команде уже к концу второй недели свелись исключительно к пошлым шуткам.

— Я слышал, что спаржа действует как афродозиак, — поднял нож Эшли Янг, как обычно задавая тему для разговора.   
— То-то я чувствую второй день возбуждение, — задумался Маруан.   
— Интересно, — кивнул сидящий напротив Мемфис. Половину тарелки у него занимала спаржа. 

Люк опустил взгляд и начал накручивать пасту на вилку. 

— Это потому что жара тридцать градусов, — кивнул Смоллинг. — В жару всегда поднимается.  
— Поэтому перед сном обязательно надо снять напряжение, — с видом знаток сказал Фил Джонс.   
— Фу, никому не интересно, сколько раз ты дрочишь, — отмахнулся Янг.  
— А мне интересно, мы с ним живем в одном номере, — заметил Смоллинг. — В ванне, надеюсь?

Майкл Каррик молча отодвинул тарелку с супом и встал из-за стола. 

***

— Так, парни, — громко начал Тони Страдвик, тренер по фитнесу. — Надеюсь, все успели быстро позавтракать и плотно подрочить с утра. Или наоборот. Или хоть как. 

По автобусу раздался хохот. 

— А ты что, проверять будешь? — спросил Эшли Янг.   
— Капитан у нас Уэйн. Он и проверит. Каждого. Начиная с тебя.

Эшли не нашелся, что ответить и сел обратно на свое место. Этим шуткам уже сто лет, но каждый раз они вызывали одинаковую реакцию, сколько бы раз ее не повторяли с самого детства. В академии в двенадцать начинают рассказывать, как справляться с гормонами и что делать, если у вас неожиданно, как говорили тренера, «сюрприз в штанах» прямо посреди матча. В первой команде уже ничего не рассказывают — всё сам должен знать.

*** 

— Как ты относишься к сексу втроем?

Бросил Мемфис как бы невзначай, не отрывая глаза от экрана. Где-то между вопросами «какой лучший ночной клуб а Манчестере» и «кто твой любимый актер». 

Роналду потерял мяч на приеме и встал посреди поля, разводя руками.

— С парнями, — добавил Мемфис.  
— В смысле?

С парнями — это в смысле секс втроем с парнями? Люк почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Какого черта? С чего тому стало интересно? Как они вообще вышли на эту тему? 

— С одноклубниками, — пояснил Мемфис, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. 

Люк открыл было рот, чтобы выдать тираду, что в Англии с такими разговорами нужно помалкивать, но Мемфис спросил первым:

— Не говори, что вы с пацанами не снимали девчонок?  
— А, ты про это, — только и сказал Люк.  
— А про что еще? Это же весело. И круто, когда на меня смотрят. Заводит. 

Люк вернулся к игре, где Месси в центре поля искал, кому бы отдать пас. Футбол, наверное, его тоже заводит. 

— Сними на телефон и пересматривай, можешь даже выложить в интернет.

Бензема влетел в ноги Месси, и получил желтую карточку. Люк вздохнул и потер лицо рукой:

— Нет, не было.

Мемфис ухмыльнулся.

— Значит, есть к чему стремиться. 

Роналду на экране пробил штрафной и мяч влетел в сетку. Мемфис выбросил вверх кулак. Гол. 

***

В Сан-Хосе стояла настоящая жара, так, что не только майку хотелось стянуть сразу после первых десяти минут разминки, но и вообще раздеться догола. Хорошо, что никто это не практиковал на поле, думал Люк. Хотя, некоторым игрокам это бы пошло. Мемфис закатывал шорты повыше, говоря, что душно и влажно, а Люк думал, что это скорее, чтобы показать всем свои мышцы на огромных ногах, и татуировки. Он был точно в этом уверен, пусть даже смотрел на ноги Мемфиса только он.

— Люк, — одернул его Хуан, протягивая полотенце. Люк начал тщательно тереть голову, высушивая волосы, стараясь при этом не таращиться в сторону натягивающего плавки Мемфиса. Он просто завис. В последнее время с ним вообще это случалось часто. Хорошо хоть, что этого никто не замечал. По-крайней мере, Люк на это надеялся.

Это все недостаток секса и жара. Как и сказал Смоллинг. 

Именно так убеждал он себя каждое утро, просыпаясь, ведя рукой по члену, отгоняя посторонние мысли и лица, стараясь успеть кончить быстро, пока Янузай не вернулся из душа. 

Это жара — повторял он мысленно, когда Мемфис дернул его за сосок. Это все жара, точнее, в это случае — холод от кондиционера. Перепад температур. 

— Смотри, у тебя соски возбудились.

И потянулся еще раз. 

— Эй, — Люк увернулся, закрыв грудь руками. — Свои трогай.  
— Свои — после. 

Внизу дернулся член, словно в замедленной реакции. Контроль над собой. Голая бабушка. Замороженная рыбы. Фил Джонс в в сексуальных красных стрингах. Мемфис стоял перед ним в одном полотенце, ближе, чем положено. Люк хотел было что-то сказать о том, что в Англии очень ценят личное пространство, но Мемфис начал говорить низким голосом:

— Я как-то довел одну девчонку до оргазма, просто играя с её сосками, — губы выгнулись в полу-ухмылке. — Вылизывал, кусал и теребил между пальцами, а она в итоге и кончила.

Люк сглотнул. Нет, это совсем не помогало. Во рту стало сухо. Член начал наливаться еще сильнее. А у Люка было слишком яркое воображение. 

Хорошо, что Мемфис не ждал от него ответа, а просто вернулся к своей рутине после душа. 

— А у тебя и правда всё большое, Люк не врал, — заявил Эшли Янг, глядя на снявшего полотенце с бедер Мемфиса. 

— Я такого не говорил, — заявил Люк, попытавшись хотя как-то спасти свою честь и достоинство. Или, только честь. 

Мемфис резко обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него:

— Ты считаешь, что у меня маленький? А говорил, что огромный.

— Я… нет… — понадобилась вся воля, чтобы посмотреть Мемфису в глаза. — У тебя все в порядке. Огромный — это что-то плохое, больше нормы. Огромный паук, огромная волна, огромный буйвол, то, чего надо бояться. 

— А ты не боишься? 

— Когда боятся, так не смотрят, — философски заметил Эшли Янг. — Хотя у страха глаза велики. 

Мемфис посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. 

Хотелось заклеить Эшли рот, привязать камень на шею и бросить в глубокое синее море, раз уж он все равно любит заниматься дайвингом. Потому что, какого черта, они друзья или как? 

 

Люк не знал, что с собой сделать. Ему давно не было шестнадцать, и, слава богу, он вырос из периода неконтролируемых гормон, но сейчас требовались все самые ужасные воспоминания из детства, чтобы не реагировать на то, как Мемфис то голым по раздевалке пройдет, то по заднице хлопнет, после забитого гола на тренировке. Он все еще списывал все на особый американский климат, но не тогда, когда Мемфис подошел сзади на тренировке, стиснул попрек груди и прошептал на ухо «Мы с Дэйли решили вечером прошвырнуться по городу, пойдешь с нами?». 

Нельзя списывать на жару то, что вместо ответа на вопрос ты думаешь о том, что член Мемфиса ощутимо впивается между ягодицами, и требуется вся воля человечества, чтобы не поддаться желанию и не дернуть задницей, усиливая фрикцию. Вряд ли.

И нельзя списывать на жару то, как яростно ты дрочишь после в душе, одной рукой ведя по члену, другой отводя ягодицу в сторону и проникая пальцем дальше, сразу доводя себя до оргазма. 

— Блядь,— бросил Люк мокрой стене. — Приехали. 

И он совершенно не мог понять, как они оказались в этом положении, уж точно не из-за жары. Еще минуту назад они играли в фифу, а сейчас уже Мемфис лежал на полу в его номере, а Люк сидел сверху. То есть сначала они дрались — Мемфис любил бокс и контактный спорт, а Люк никогда не был против дружеской потасовки — хороший выброс тестостерона. Только сейчас он, похоже, выбрасывался в одну конкретную точку — в район паха.

— Что, рад, что оказался сверху?

Люк сглотнул и замер. По телу разливалось приятное тепло. Внизу так сладко тянуло, и черт, так хорошо не было даже после сеанса массажа. Мемфис дернулся бедрами вверх, и Люк чуть не застонал.

— Подожди, — сказал Люк, сам не зная, о чем именно он просил.

Мемфис разглядывал его, а он — желтые бутсы у ножки кровати. Уши горели от того, что это чертовски неправильно, но до чего же хорошо. Его вставший член терся о член Мемфиса, и честно, это все, о чем он сейчас мог думать. Сейчас, завтра, всегда. 

Мемфис как обычно улыбался этой своей загадочной улыбкой, что больше была похожа на ухмылку. Как будто приглашал. Ждал. И Люк не идиот, ладно. Он знал, к чему все это вело все эти дни. Догадывался, пусть до конца и не формулировал. Не был уверен, что до этого действительно дойдет.

В комнате слышна музыка из заставки фифы, за окном уже ночь, а Мемфис смотрел на него выжидающе, как голкипер перед пенальти. 

И, наверное, решает Люк, это должно было случиться. Сердце начало биться с бешеной скорость, сильнее, чем перед пенальти. Люк втянул воздух, посмотрел прямо в глаза Мемфису и дернулся навстречу, впиваясь губами. 

Мемфис ответил сразу, открываясь и перехватывая инициативу. Как будто только и ждал. Толкался влажным языком внутрь и обхватывал своими полными губами его нижнюю. Во рту у него был привкус темного шоколада, что лежал недоеденный на столике рядом, и это открытие ударило по голове, и Люк замер.

Все резко увеличилось, словно навели фокус. Его собственные обветренные сухие губы, которые он машинально облизал. Тяжелое дыхание Мемфиса в нос, полное желания и возбуждения, которое никак скроешь и не забудешь. И член Мемфиса, который упирался в его ногу. Да и у него самого ситуация была не лучше. И все это так близко… и черт бы побрал эту американскую жару.

Мемфис надавил пальцем на шею сзади. 

Да, черт. Да.

Он сжал член Мемфиса, и тот громко втянул воздух в легкие и поморщился. Люк посмотрел на приоткрытые мокрые от его же слюны губы Мемфиса и сделал так еще раз. 

— Ты собираешься, наконец?.. — низким голосом спросил Мемфис, не открывая глаз. 

От незнакомого низкого тона скрутило сильнее в районе живота. Люк быстро спустил чужие штаны, и взял член в руку, и это было так естественно, словно так и должно быть — держать Мемфиса в своих руках. И, наверное, это какая-то пришибленная мысль, и он не должен думать об том, но, блядь, кто сказал, что что-то должно быть правильно.

Он решил сделать, как любил сам — провел большим пальцем, погладил головку, и затем сжал мошонку. Мемфис охнул от неожиданности и сжал за плечо, сдавливая кожу. Люк посмотрел на сдвинутые брови и сжатые глаза, и начал движение вверх-вниз, ускоряя ритм, потому что черт, он и сам скоро может кончить. Мемфис дернулся под ним, и кончил в руку и себе на футболку. До того, как Люк успел что-то подумать, Мемфис уже потянул за резинку штанов. Люк припустил их одной рукой, испачкав ткань спермой, и подумав, что хорошо, что у него этих штанов от адидаса несколько с собой — никто и не заметит. Ему хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить. 

Люк задышал Мемфису в шею, услышал, как пульсирует вена рядом. Он сдержал себя, что бы не прижаться к ней губами. Сейчас еще минута другая и скоро должно накрыть осознанием, стыдом, и невозможно будет смотреть в глаза, и он будет повторять себе «больше никогда». 

— Ты липкий, — сказал внезапно Мемфис. 

Люк замер. Как липучка липкий. Как мед липкий. Прилип так, что не отлепить. Все это пронеслось в голове и Люк не смог сдержать улыбки. Вряд ли Мемфис поймет такую игру слов. 

— Так вытри. 

— Не, мне нравится так, — лениво протянул Мемфис, ведя рукой по его спине. И Люка резко отпустило. Ведь кто говорил, что должно быть правильно. 

***

— Догги-стайл, — бросил Эшли Янг посреди ужина, отвечая на вопрос о любимой позе. 

— А я люблю, когда сосут. Долго так, растягивая, — вставил Маруан.

— А мне нравится глаза в глаза, — улыбнулся своим мыслям Уэйн Руни.

Тишина.

— Фу, Уэйн, никому не интересно про твою сексуальную жизнь. 

— Как я теперь засну? 

— Спасибо, испортил аппетит. 

Одновременно со всех концов стола. 

— Мне про вашу тоже. 

Люк подумал, что действительно, ему про их тоже неинтересно, ведь это личное дело каждого. Он опустил взгляд на телефон, где пришло новое сообщение в вацапе. 

«Горячо».

Он поймал смеющийся взгляд Мемфиса, который сидел напротив, и почувствовал, как начала гореть шея, на которой сзади остался фиолетовый синяк. Нет, черт бы побрал эту американскую погоду с духотой и жарой. И хорошо, что в Англии всегда идут дожди. 

«Погода?»

«Ты».


End file.
